villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roman Torchwick (RWBY Chibi)
This article is about the version of the character in the RWBY Chibi spinoff comedy series. For the main series counterpart, see Roman Torchwick. Roman Torchwick is the secondary antagonist of the American animated comedy webseries RWBY Chibi, the non-canon spinoff to RWBY. He is a comedic, incompetent character who tries to destroy Team RWBY, especially their leader, Ruby Rose. He is voiced by Gray G. Haddock, who also voiced his canon counterpart. Story On top of his episode appearances, Roman also appears in two of the transitions, one where he shoots the screen with his weapon, Melodic Cudgel, and another where he chases Neo, who has stolen his hat. Season 1 In "Roman's Revenge", Roman and Neo plan on destroying Ruby with a death ray, but was foiled by Zwei, leaving Ruby and her team completely oblivious to their presence. He also breaks the fourth wall by saying "You thought you could just move on into a spinoff comedy series and leave me behind? Guess again!". In "Cinder Who?", during a fantasy where world peace is achieved, Roman, along with the rest of the villains, are extremely distraught. In "Security Woes", Roman comes into Team RWBY's room to destroy Ruby, despite her warning everyone that the floor is lava. Roman, like the others, does not listen, and goes into the room to fight her. However, the floor really is lava, and Roman sinks and burns in a comedic fashion. In "Slip Through Time and Space", Roman and Neo rob a dust store right under Sun and Neptune's noses. They later briefly appear in one of Nora's caffeine-induced hallucinations. In "The One with a Laugh Track", it is revealed that the whole RWBY Chibi series was "filmed before a live audience" and this time included a laugh track. During this episode, Roman and Neo advertise "Neo's Neo", a brand of Neapolitan ice cream. They state that it is not poisoned, but an offscreen announcer says that it has been deemed a hazard, is probably poisoned, and to eat at your own risk. Afterwards, Roman and the rest of the villains show up for the curtain call. Season 2 In "Geist Buster", Roman and Neo get a Geist Grimm to help them take down Team RWBY. It first possesses Roman's hat, but he shoos it out and commands it to attack RWBY. It possesses Blake Belladonna's book collection, terrifying Blake, Wiess Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long and eventually dropping a bunk bed on them, pinning them. Roman and Neo watch and cheer as the Geist moves on. Next, the Geist goes and possesses Lie Ren's pancakes, causing them to fly around and land on Ruby. Roman and Neo celebrate, but Nora Valkyrie appears suddenly and eats all of the pancakes (with the Geist still inside), saving the day. In "Magic Show", he teams up with Cinder Fall, Neo, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and a Beowolf to play Team RWBY, Zwei, and Jaune in a game of soccer. However, Mercury's boots prove to be too powerful and deflates the ball after the first kick, leaving both the heroes and villains mad at him and disappointed the game is over. In "Girls Rock!", he teams up with Neo, Emerald, and Mercury to attack Velvet Scarlatina, but is chased off by Jaune and Zwei dressed as superheroes. In "Super Besties", Roman angrily forces the shop owner to dry clean his hat, while annoyed that he cannot wear it for that time. In "Must Be Nice", Roman and the other villains attend an Evil Class taught by Cinder, where she demonstrates putting dynamite in a cake. However, Roman and the others question this method of disposing of heroes, causing Cinder to angrily light the fuse and make the cake explode in her face. In "Movie Night", Roman appears fighting Sun in a fantasy about shoot-'em-up cop movies. Later, he watches Neo model Weiss, Ruby, and his own costumes. While he does not like the heroines', he admits that his outfit looks better on Neo. In "Evil Genius", Roman and Neo try to kill Ruby with various weapons and gadgets, only for them all to fail. However, when the two go get some frozen yogurt to cheer up, Ruby slips on a spill and admits defeat, unbeknownst to them. In "Cannonball", Roman is seen at a gathering of villains led by Cinder. In "Steals and Wheels", Roman and Neo air commercials for several dangerous and evil products, including a disgusting energy drink called "Torch-Quick", broken motorcycles at "Crazy Roman's Steals and Wheels", and lawyers as "Torchwick & Neopolitan: Attorneys at Law", where their angry customers find them and attack. In "Monsters of Rock", Roman starts a rock band called Trouble Clef with the other villains so they can win Battle of the Bands with their music and pyrotechnics, much to Cinder's dismay. In "Battle of the Bands", Roman and Trouble Clef enter the contest and begin to perform, but are interrupted when they find out that it is a literal battle between bands. The villains scatter, and Roman is chased by Blake and Penny. When Penny gets thrown and her stylized visor flies off, it hits Roman in the head and knocks him out. In "Nondescript Holiday Spectacular", Roman parodies The Grinch by wanting to steal the holiday for everyone. However, as he already knows that the heroes will not care if he takes the material side, he instead invents a machine that steals their holiday spirit entirely. He steals it from everyone and tries to cart it away in a massive bag, but the heroes offer him help. Confused, Roman asks how they could still be so nice, and they explain that even without holiday spirit, they still strive to be nice year-round. Roman angrily tries to get rid of the bag, but it tears and Roman gets hit with some holiday spirit. His heart grows three sizes, and he feels remorse and a desire to celebrate the holiday. The admits that while he still hates the heroes and wants to kill them, he can put those differences aside for the holidays. However, he suddenly suffers a heart attack due to his heart literally growing three sizes and is rushed away in an ambulance. Season 3 In "Evil Interview", Roman is seen attending a meeting held by Cinder. In "Girls' Night Out", Roman overhears Mercury talking to a sockpuppet version of Cinder and confessing that he does not like Roman or any of the other villains much, but actually has a crush on Cinder. Cinder overhears him and burns the puppet, and Roman states that he "actually feels sorry for him" before storming away. In "Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl", Roman is approached by Cardin Winchester about learning from him how to become a better bully and villain. Roman then robs a store and instructs Cardin to stand outside holding a bag of money while he and Neo escape, leading Cardin to get attacked by the angry store owner. Roman and Neo watch and laugh as Cardin takes the fall. In "Mysterious Red Button", the villains finds a button that has a different reality-warping outcome depending on who presses it. After watching Cinder press the button and be crushed by a series of objects, he decides to steal the button, only to drop it and make a hole beneath him, which he falls into. In "Prank War", Roman is the victim of a prank from Mercury where he puts glue on Roman's hat and cane, resulting in them being stuck to his body. In "In the Clutches of Evil", Roman and Neo capture Jaune Arc/The Huntsman and put him in their Trap-O-Matic. He acknowledges how hard Roman must have worked, making Roman feel happy and appreciated. However, when Pyrrha Nikos/The Red Huntress and Zwei/Wonder Zwei come to save him, Jaune refuses help because he wants to see what the trap does and wants to extend some professional courtesy to his supervillains. Pyrrha and Zwei save him anyway, with Pyrrha beating up Roman and Zwei chasing away Neo. In "Nefarious Dreams", each of the villains are shown asleep and dreaming. Roman dreams that he is a rich and powerful criminal, owing a solid gold hat and cane and having Neo pull a wagon of money. He is bored of money (which now literally grows on trees), and dreams that Cinder looks up to his villainy and desires to pull his money wagon, though he only allows her to polish his solid gold hat. Appearance Roman's appearance is a cuter, more simplified ("Chibi") version of his canon appearance. He has long orange hair with long bangs that cover his face, dark green eyes, and black eyeliner. He wears a bowler hat with a grey feather and a red stripe on it, as well as a red-lined white and grey suit with golden buttons and a grey scarf. He also wears grey gloves and pants, with black shoes. Personality Unlike his original version which was cunning, deceptive, and treacherous, Roman in RWBY Chibi is over-the-top, extravagant, and immoderate with his villainy. He is openly evil an wants to spread chaos, but feels that he is always stopped by Ruby Rose and Team RWBY. He is a criminal, delinquent, and manipulative trickster, but is also nonsensical, dimwitted, and comedic. He works frequently with Neo to build weapons and try to defeat RWBY, but their plans are always in vain. Gallery Images RWBY_Chibi_Roman_Meme_by_Gray's_Twitter.jpg|Promotional material. Chibi_transition_roman.gif|Roman firing at the screen in a transition. NeoTransition.gif|Roman chasing Neo in a transition. Chibi_20_00014.png|Roman reveals himself. Chibi_20_00016.png|Roman plots with Neopolitan. Chibi_20_00018.png|Neo and Roman with the Death Ray. Chibi_20_00021.png|Roman and Neo thwarted by Zwei. Chibi_20_00024.png|One of Roman and Neo's many defeats. Chibi_21_00031.png|Roman during the villains' defeats in the "Cinder Who?" segment. Chibi_22_00013.png|Roman bursts into Team RWBY's room. Chibi_22_00014.png|Team RWBY informs Roman that the floor is lava. Chibi_22_surprised_roman.png|A confused Roman disregards the childish warning. Chibi_22_00015.png|Roman comically sinking and burning in the lava floor. Chibi_23_00004.png|Roman and Neo rob a Dust store as Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias are distracted. Chibi_24_00014.png Chibi_24_00015.png|Roman and Neo advertise "Neo's Neo". Chibi_24_00016.png V3_11_00068.png|Roman as he appears in the original show. Videos RWBY Chibi, Episode 20 - Roman's Revenge RWBY Chibi, Episode 22 - Security Woes RWBY Chibi, Episode 24 - The One with a Laugh Track RWBY Chibi Season 2, Episode 2 - Geist Buster RWBY Chibi Season 2, Episode 24 - Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Rooster Teeth Trivia *Roman is voiced by Shinichiro Miki in the Japanese dub, who also dubs for his cannon counterpart. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Self-Aware Category:Thugs Category:Crime Lord Category:Incompetent Category:Egotist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Anarchist Category:Liars Category:Mobsters Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Parody/Homage Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Strategic Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Titular Category:Revived Category:Neutral Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:On & Off Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mischievous Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Affably Evil Category:Minion